


Secret tattoo

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [60]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn i Niall są świeżo upieczonym małżeństwem. Zayn chce żeby Niall na pamiątkę wytatuował mu swoje imię, Niall jednak się wzbrania tłumacząc, że nie potrafi tatuować ale na koniec i tak lądują w salonie tatuażu, gdzie po znajomości Ni dostaje sprzęt do rąk by wykonać kolejny tatuaż na ciele swojego męża :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret tattoo

\- Zayn… Co? Nie, nie, nie!

  - Ale Niall…

  - Nie ma mowy, Zayn.

                Zayn westchnął, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Niall siedział naprzeciwko niego, jego brwi marszczyły się nieznacznie, a niebieskie oczy były pełne obawy. Bawił się nerwowo lśniącą, srebrną obrączką z grawerunkiem i wyglądał jak wielkie, zagubione dziecko.

  - Niall, kocham cię – powiedział w końcu. – Kocham cię i jestem tego pewny.

  - Oczywiście, że jesteś pewny! – prychnął Niall, przewracając oczami. – W końcu masz całe ciało w tatuażach, jeden w tą czy w drugą nie robi różnicy!

                Między nimi zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie cichymi oddechami i tykaniem wskazówek zegara. Niall odetchnął i wstał, siadając na kolanach swojego męża i objął jednym ramieniem jego szyję.

  - Zi, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, byś miał na sobie moje imię, jeśli jesteś tego pewny…

  - Jestem, Ni – przerwał mu Zayn, całując go łagodnie w usta. – Chcę spędzić z tobą całą wieczność.

                Niall zachichotał, całując go raz, potem drugi i trzeci, a jego policzki zrobiły się różowe, tak, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy się pocałowali.

  - …ale, Zayn, ja tego nie zrobię. Nie umiem, nie wiem jak, nie potrafię, nie…

  - Och, przestań. – Zayn zamknął mu usta w słodkim pocałunku; słyszał gdzieś w tyłach swojego umysłu jego Louisa, coś na kształt _„zasrane, słodkie, właśnie poślubione gołąbeczki, rzygać się chce, chodź Hazz, zajmiemy się sobą w ich sypialni”_. – Ufam ci całkowicie, Ni.

-x-

                Niall zerknął na swoje dłonie: spocone i drżące. On i Zayn siedzieli na czarnej kanapie w studio tatuażu; Zayn całkowicie rozluźniony, a Niall spięty jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Tom, tatuażysta, musiał to zauważyć, bo skończył wycierać sprzęt i przywołał go ruchem ręki. Blondyn spojrzał niepewnie na swojego męża, który posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech i wstał, z bijącym sercem podchodząc do Toma.

  - Spokojnie – powiedział mężczyzna. – To nie jest takie trudne, jak myślisz.

                Kiedy Niall uniósł sceptycznie brwi, Tom westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

  - Okej, to jest nieco trudne – przyznał – ale dasz sobie radę. Wszystko ci przygotowałem, możesz zawołać swojego mężulka.

                Niall z lekkim przerażeniem patrzył, jak Zayn ułożył się wygodnie na wyłożonej papierem kozetce, zsuwając nieco spodnie; jego kość biodrowa wystawała zachęcająco i prawdopodobnie w innej sytuacji Niall już dawno przyłożyłby do niej swoje usta, ale teraz wpatrywał się w nią z obawą. Tom wrócił kilka minut później, niosąc wyjęte z autoklawu dzioby i rury, i przez chwilę majstrował, składając pistolet i wkładając odpowiednie igły. Potem rzucił w Nialla parą jednorazowych rękawiczek.

  - Za sobą masz czarny barwnik – powiedział. – Uważaj na pedał, by nie cisnąć za szybko i będzie wszystko dobrze. Ach, i oczyść skórę zanim zaczniesz, jasne?

                Niall skinął głową, otumaniony. Założył rękawiczki i kilka razy przesunął nasączonym wacikiem po gładkiej skórze chłopaka, a potem chwycił w wciąż drżące dłonie pistolet, ściskając go kurczowo.

  - Jesteś… jesteś pewny? – spytał cicho, zagryzając wargi.

  - Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Ale… Co jeśli coś zepsuje? Będziesz na zawsze miał moje bazgroły na skórze!

                Zayn zaśmiał się i uniósł na łokciach, całując go krótko w usta.

  - Ale to będą _twoje_ bazgroły, skarbie.

-x-

  - Jest niesamowity, Ni – powiedział Zayn, przeglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.

                Czarne, wciąż jeszcze lśniące zawijasy na jego skórze układały się w pięć liter, składających się na imię Nialla. Napis był nieco przekrzywiony, a kropka nad „i” nie do końca znajdowała się nad odpowiednią literą, ale i tak był _niesamowity_.

                Niall zarumienił się, a potem ostrożnie posmarował świeży tatuaż maścią i sięgnął po folię, by go zakleić. Kiedy wstał ciężko z fotela, na którym siedział od kilkunastu minut, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego koszulka przykleiła się do spoconych pleców, ale to nie było ważne, ponieważ Zayn pocałował go mocno, obejmując dłońmi policzki.

  - To co? – spytał Zayn, kiedy odsunął się, by złapać oddech. – Kiedy kolejny tatuaż?

  - Zayn!


End file.
